Sotto La Mia Pelle
by SissiCuddles
Summary: House e Cuddy sono una coppia da un pò di tempo. Cuddy sta nascondendo qualcosa da lui, cosa succederà quando gli racconterà tutto? La loro vita cambierà, non per il meglio questa volta. Leggete e commentate :


Saaalve! Sissi's back! Ebbene sì, ho deciso di ricominciare a scrivere in italiano, forse perchè stavo cominciando a parlare/scrivere 24/24 in inglese e ci mancava poco che dimenticassi l' italiano! #Fail. Avevo questa fanfiction nella mia mente da un pò di tempo, ma non avevo mai avuto il tempo, la voglia e soprattutto l' ispirazione per scriverla. Questa mattina però mi sono seduta alla scrivania e ho cominciato a scrivere, sfruttando il fatto che sono gli ultimi giorni di vacanza ed ho terminato tutti i compiti (strano, vero? sono sempre, perennemente su twitter!). Comunque, ho intenzione di tradurla poi in inglese, non che vi interessi molto.

Punto 1: vi avviso che non è una storia felice e non avrà un lieto fine; questa volta non cambierò idea come in The Bitter End. Tutta la trama è già stata pianificata e sviluppata in ogni minimo dettaglio.

Punto 2: i capitoli sono intitolati come le canzoni di un album di Avril Lavigne (sì, ho avuto un periodo alla Avril Lavigne in prima superiore) e poi Under My Skin è anche il titolo di un episodio di House e Katie Jacobs ha affermato di aver preso spunto proprio da quest'album.

Punto 4: come quasi tutte le mie storie, quasi tutti i capitoli saranno visti dal POV di Cuddy.

**Punto 4: leggete e lasciate un commentino, pweeeetty pweeeeease. Potete lasciare una review anche se non avete un account :)**

* * *

**Capitolo 1, Parte 1 : Together.**

_"Something just isn't right_

_I can feel it inside..._

_When I turn the lights out_

_When I close my eyes_

_Reality overcomes me_

_I'm living a lie"_

Erano le 4 quando la sveglia cominciò a suonare, facendo rimbombare tra le pareti della stanza quell' acuto trillo capace di svegliare chiunque. Dalle lenzuola emerse un braccio che, allungandosi, spense il malefico marchingegno che segnava l'inizio di una nuova giornata di intenso lavoro. Qualche secondo dopo, un altro braccio si fece largo sotto le lenzuola e, lentamente, si avvicinò al corpo della donna, stringendola attorno ai fianchi in un gesto possessivo, dal carattere quasi infantile, mentre Cuddy, con gli occhi ancora chiusi, sorrideva.

"Sono solo le 4". La voce di House era ancora rauca a causa del sonno, ma che fin dalla prima lettera era riuscita a svegliare l' istinto di Cuddy; e quando la mano di lui cominciò a muoversi, intraprendendo un'immaginario percorso lungo la sua pelle liscia e soffice, sapeva già che abbandonare quel letto sarebbe stata un' impresa eroica.

"Mi fai il solletico...", lo informo, ancora sorridendo.

"Rimani a letto ancora un pò".

"Devo prepararmi, ho una riunione con la commissione trapianti alle 9". Sempre la stessa mano cominciò a salire verso l'alto, esplorando il suo corpo senza aspettare un minimo cenno di consenso. Cuddy tremò leggermente e si avvicinò il più possibile al corpo del suo compagno, tanto da sentire il suo caldo respiro pizzicarle il collo.

"Mancano 5 ore." Cuddy soppresse un gemito, mentre la sua schiena era percorsa dall'ennesimo brivido di piacere, assaporando in anticipazione ciò che sarebbe avvenuto da un momento all'altro. House percepì ogni minimo indizio che lei inconsciamente gli stava mandando e la strinse a sè, facendole capire quanto il suo corpo bramasse il suo calore. Le sue labbra raggiunsero il suo collo, assaporando il dolce sapore del suo profumo ed annusando quella speciale essenza che il suo corpo emanava quando lui era vicino a lei. Si soffermò nei punti che solo lui conosceva e che nessun altro aveva avuto il coraggio di esplorare: quei pochi centimetri di pelle che presi con la tecnica giusta la facevano impazzire. La mano di lei raggiunse inaspettatamente quella di lui sul suo seno e la guidò con esagerata lentezza verso il basso, oltrepassando il suo addome tonico e liscio, fino a raggiungere e ad oltrepassare il morbido tessuto del suo intimo. Cuddy non fermò la mano di House, ma la accompagnò fino a quando le dita di lui cominciarono a muoversi delicatamente e a massaggiare uno dei suoi punti più sensibili. Quando lei inarcò la schiena, House sapeva di avere vinto questa battaglia un'altra volta.

...

Lisa Cuddy, Primario di medicina, era considerata la persona più puntuale dell'intero ospedale. Erano pochissime le volte che si permetteva il lusso di entrare in ritardo anche solo di qualche minuto, questa mattina era uno di quei rari casi. Le infermiere si girarono verso di lei non appena varcò l'ingresso, quasi come se il ticchettio veloce dei suoi tacchi, catturasse l'attenzione di tutti i presenti. Raggiunse il centro della clinica in pochi secondi dove Brenda la stava aspettando.

"Buongiorno Brenda, hai qualcosa per me?"

"Buongiorno Dottoressa Cuddy, troverà tutto sulla sua scrivania. La commissione trapianti ha chiamato chiedendo di ritardare l'incontro di un'ora. Ho detto che le avrei riferito questo e che avrebbe fatto sapere qualcosa."

"Okay, grazie Brenda. Richiama e conferma l'appuntamento per le 10… ah e sposta quello delle 10:15 ad un altro giorno. Grazie.", dati i primi ordini della giornata, Cuddy girò sui tacchi, diretta verso il suo ufficio. Quando le porte si chiusero dietro di lei, fece un respiro profondo prima di gettarsi in una mattinata di duro lavoro.

...

Erano quasi le 2 del pomeriggio quando Cuddy finalmente ritornò nel suo ufficio. L'incontro con la commissione trapianti era andato alla perfezione, ma dopo essere uscita da quella stanza il mondo sembrava essere contro di lei. L'ennesimo compianto dei familiari di un paziente l'aveva trattenuta nel reparto di diagnostica e lo scontro, inevitabile con House, non aveva aiutato il suo stress. Raggiunta la sua meta, si lasciò cadere sul divano e chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante. La testa le girava vorticosamente, come se fosse stata per troppo tempo su una giostra; il pavimento le era sembrato instabile sotto i suoi piedi e i tacchi non erano sembrati la migliore delle scelte in quel momento. Rimase lì per qualche minuto, finchè qualcuno bussò alla porta. Sedendosi sul divano in maniera più composta, Cuddy guardò verso la porta, dove Wilson stava facendo il suo ingresso.

"Lisa, ti senti bene? Sei pallida.", Wilson chiese con premura. Cuddy portò una mano sul volto e sospirò.

"Apparentemente no", Cuddy chiuse gli occhi di nuovo e, stando sui gomiti, appoggiò la testa tra le mani. "Ho un mal di testa terribile e mi sembra che la terra stia girando in modo strano oggi". Wilson si avvicinò e, sedendosi al suo fianco sul divano, appoggiò una mano sulla sua fronte.

"Febbre non ne hai.", affermò con veemenza ed apprensione. Cuddy sospirò di nuovo e quando stava per appoggiare la testa sulla spalla dell'amico, si alzò di scatto e corse verso il bagno di fronte a loro. Wilson la guardò con terrore e la seguì poco dopo. La trovò davanti allo specchio, mentre guardava l'acqua scorrere dal rubinetto, mentre si lavava le mani e lasciò che i suoi polsi stettero il getto per qualche secondo. Non si era accorta dell'ingresso di Wilson fino a quando non sentì la mano dell'Oncologo accarezzarle la schiena, in un gesto di conforto. Si schiarì la voce e poi parlò.

"Lisa… quando… ehm… quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai avuto il ciclo?"

Gli occhi di Cuddy si aprirono di scatto, mentre allontanava la sua postazione per riavvicinarsi al gabinetto, dove stava per dire addio al resto del suo pranzo. Wilson si mise al suo fianco e le tenne i capelli appena sopra la nuca.

"Lo so cosa pensi Wilson, ma non sono incinta.", sospirò di nuovo.

"Come fai ad esserne sicura?", chiese con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Lo so e basta.", sbottò ricevendo dall'amico l'ennesimo sguardo di insoddisfazione e curiosità. "Due settimane fa, il mio ciclo era in ritardo ed ho fatto un test. Non sono incinta e non ho nemmeno la più pallida idea del motivo per cui sto male.", disse con un filo di voce, portando una mano sulla fronte in segno di vergogna.

"Pensavi di essere incinta?", chiese con fare curioso.

"Sì, ma non lo sono. E non dirlo ad House, lui non sa niente.", supplicò.

"Non lo dirò. O per lo meno, farò di tutto purchè lui non mi…"

"Cerca di tenere la bocca chiusa per qualsiasi motivo. Qualsiasi cosa tu gli dica riguardo a questo, sappi che posso pianificare ed attuare molte cose a tuo discapito.", ordinò con un sorriso.

"Ti senti meglio? Vuoi che ti visiti o che ti prescriva qualcosa?"

"No, Wilson. E' tutto okay, non ti preoccupare…", gli assicurò.

"Sei sicura? Credo che faresti meglio a prenderti il resto della giornata libero. Vai a casa, prenditi un te e vai a letto."

"Credo che farò proprio come dici tu. Dubito di poter portare a termine qualcosa in questo stato.", disse. Wilson tese entrambe le braccia verso di lei e l'aiutò ad alzarsi, ma non appena Cuddy estese entrambe le gambe, barcollò e l'oncologo fu costretto a tenerla stretta a sé.

"Cuddy, forse è meglio che tu non guidi. Il mio prossimo appuntamento è tra quasi due ore, ti porto a casa io. Okay?"

"Forse è meglio. Grazie James."

* * *

**FINE CAPITOLO 1. PARTE 1.**

**R&R**

**-Sissi**


End file.
